Remarkable Luck
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Western! AU It's 1879, Benjamin Solo is a well to do card dealer and Rey is a Seemstress in a small dusty town in Arizona. When Unkar Plutt traps Rey into taking a job at his Bordello the last person she ever expected saves her.


"So girl, what do you say?" Asked the bank manager Unkar Plutt with a leer.

Rey flinched, this couldn't be happening! She'd been so careful with her finances! In the two years since her parents died she'd been hired by the local tailor Maz. She'd worked herself ragged to stay afloat. But Plutt had waited to tell her about her father's gambling debts until now, when she'd just paid off all her other debts and had very little saved as a result.

The bastard of a bank manager had just smugly informed her that she could easily pay off the debt if she worked at the bordello, which he owned.

Rey's cheeks colored and tears gathered in her eyes. She'd rather die, but what choice did she have? Plutt owned her.

The Bordello's manager, Madam Phasma was kind to Rey. She introduced her to the other girls and carefully explained the job. Rey wanted to die of shame. Just hours ago she'd been a seamstress, now she was nothing but a whore. She was only 17.

Madam Phasma wanted to kill Plutt, that fat bastard had finally gone too far. She'd worked so hard to provide a safe place for unwanted and cast off women. But seeing a young woman trapped into it was too much for her to bare.

She smirked, Plutt would never get his fat hands on Rey if she could help it. Benjamin Solo would be very interested in this she knew. It took her no time at all to make it to the posh saloon where Benjamin worked as a card dealer.

Benjamin's face went pale when Phasma told him what had happened to Rey. His feisty little seamstress had been forced to accept a job at the bordello! He would utterly ruin that fat bastard for this.

Rey flinched when the door opened. To her shock it wasn't Unkar Plutt who stepped through it, but Benjamin Solo. Why on earth was he here? Unless-

When he saw the fear and despair on Rey's face Benjamin's heart gave a painful jolt. Thank god Phasma had found him at work. He made a mental note to be sure the Madam became the owner of this establishment once he'd dealt with Plutt.

"Rey, I'm not here as a client." He said, gently taking her hands as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Then why-" She asked.

"I'm here to ask you to marry me. I know you don't like me much, and I don't blame-"

"Yes." Rey whispered, pressing her index finger to Benjamin's full lips. She cried in relief as he held her. She would be a wife, not a whore.

Plutt sputtered and nearly fainted when Benjamin Solo showed up at his bank, wrote a check clearing Rey's debt and left with her on his arm.

The horrible bank manager was ruined almost at once when word got out what he'd tried to force an innocent women into. All his clients demanded their money back. He shot himself a few days later, and no one ever missed him.

Madam Phasma was delighted to be free of Unkar Plutt. She owned the bordello now, and could do so much more for her girls than she'd been allowed to before.

Until the wedding Rey stayed with her former employer and friend Maz. She saw Benjamin every afternoon, and after a few days her gratitude became affection. He was stern, but he was kind and gentle as well. He seemed to truly want her to be happy. He didn't mind when she asked to keep her job at the dress shop. In fact he seemed to respect her for it.

Rey was floored when Benjamin gave her his mother's wedding gown. It was the most lovely thing she'd ever seen. Maz ended up having to do the alterations because Rey was terrified of ruining the dress.

A week later saw Rey standing before the local justice of the peace with Benjamin. She wore his mother's ivory satin gown, he wore a dark suit. To Rey's delight Maz was present as a witness. As Rey exchanged vows with Benjamin she shivered, thinking about the night ahead. She'd always been attracted to Benjamin Solo, and now she was his.

Once they were married, Benjamin took his new wife home. He smiled softly at the look of awe on Rey's face. He knew very well her life until now hadn't been easy, but he'd see to it that she never wanted for anything ever again.

Benjamin had invited Maz to have dinner with them after the wedding. The old woman was duly impressed, and congratulated Rey on 'a fine catch' which made the poor girl blush furiously.

When dinner was finished Benjamin had his driver take Maz home. The tiny old woman congratulated them again and announced that she'd have to start working on some baby clothes as she'd no doubt they'd be needed soon. Rey was highly amused to see Benjamin sputter at that.

Benjamin sighed, relived to finally be alone with his wife. He smirked seeing Rey blush as he led her upstairs to their bedroom. He planned to thoroughly debouch his lovely bride.

Rey couldn't make out much of the room in the dim light, but that was the idea. She smiled shyly as her husband set her on the bed. Then he sat beside her and kissed her, holding her close as he ravished her soft pink mouth. Rey gasped, kissing him back with everything she had. She wanted to be his.

"Do you trust me, my sweet?" Benjamin asked, cupping Rey's delicate face in his hands

"Yes." Rey replied with a blush.

Benjamin's eyes were darker then she'd ever seen them when he produced a black, silk scarf.

Rey's eyebrows climbed almost to her hairline at that. Then she bit her lip and nodded.

"I want you to be at ease when we're together Rey. So if I do anything you don't like, please tell me." He whispered.

Rey shivered pleasantly as her husband gently removed the pins from her hair, letting it tumble to her shoulders. Then he blindfolded her, knotting the scarf firmly at the back of her head.

She gasped when he kissed her neck. The soft, warm feeling of his lips on her skin lingered for a long moment after he pulled away.

Benjamin smirked seeing his lovely wife gasp when he pressed his lips to her slender neck.

"I'm going to undress you now, is that alright with you Rey?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her ear. He chuckled when Rey nodded quickly.

Without sight, every sensation seemed enhanced to Rey as her husband gently turned her around and began to remove her dress. In no time at all she was bare, the cool evening air caressing her skin as her husband began to touch her.

"Rey, do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked as he cupped her breasts.

Rey let out a long moan, leaning back into his arms as he teased and fondled her. She was becoming wet between her legs as Benjamin touched her. Then his hands slid down, and Rey spread her long legs as Benjamin pulled her onto his lap. His arousal was immediately evident, pressing against her ass. She trembled as he cupped her sex. When he began stroking her slit she had to bite her lip.

He groaned in her ear as her arousal coated his fingers. It was intoxicating to know this beautiful girl wanted him. He needed to be inside her.

"Rey, I'm going to turn you around and lay you on the bed now." He whispered.

She nodded and shivered as he turned her around and kissed her deeply, pressing her into the soft bed. Then suddenly Benjamin got up and she heard him chuckle when she pouted in displeasure.

"Patience is a virtue my sweet." He teased as he undressed and sat beside her.

Then he lay himself atop Rey and kissed her hungrily. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his hard length nudging between her legs. He was going to claim her, and she wanted it.

Moaning, she spread her long legs for him.

"This might hurt." He warned as he lined his cock up with her sex.

"I know, just go slowly." She said, running her fingers through his dark, silky curls.

Benjamin tenderly kissed her jaw, and her cheek. Then he caught her soft lips in a bruising kiss as he thrust into her. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her hymen give way. He'd taken her virginity, Rey was his. He stilled, holding his bride close and stroking her silky hair as she adjusted to having his thick length inside her.

Having his cock buried inside her was like nothing Rey could have imagined. It hurt, but not as much as she'd expected. In fact it was beginning to feel quite good. She wiggled her hips experimentally and shivered at the deep moan she heard from her husband.

"Feeling better?" He asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Make me yours Benjamin." She whispered.

Then suddenly he sat up, pulling her with him until his back was pressed to the headboard and she was seated on his cock.

"Ooooh." She moaned as his hard length slid deeper inside her.

He kissed her again, gently tying another scarf around her wrists and then ducking back into her arms so her bound wrists rested against the back of his neck.

"I can hardly believe you're mine, that I'm the only one who gets to have you." He whispered, thrusting up into her as he began to guide her hips up and down on his cock.

Rey moaned again at the sensation of his thick length thrusting inside her. She'd had no idea it could be like this between a man and a women. She felt so stretched, so spread apart as she rode him and it was wonderful. Then he slid a hand between them and began to rub her clit as they moved together. It didn't take long until she screamed in helpless pleasure, coming for the first time.

Benjamin gasped, coming explosively with his length buried deep inside her. He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he felt his seed pulse into her virginal womb. The idea that he might get her pregnant just after he'd deflowered her would have made him cum again if it was possible.

Rey had the same thought and it intensified her orgasm. She moaned softly in her husband's ear as he filled her with his seed.

When Benjamin woke the next morning he smiled at the girl in his arms. Everything about Rey was beautiful, and it awed him that she was his wife. He ran his fingers through her long chestnut hair as he kissed her awake. Her lovely hazel eyes fluttered open and she let out a soft, contented noise as she kissed him back.

"I love you Benjamin. You've been so good to me. You saved me and I can never repay you for that." She whispered, making her husband gasp in delight.

"Oh Rey, you owe me nothing. I've loved you since the moment we met, but I never dared to hope you could love me back." He said, his expressive dark eyes glistening with tears he wouldn't allow to fall.

Rey became pregnant almost at once, though it took a few months for her to realize it.

Rey despised morning sickness. She often grumbled that it was unfair and that Benjamin should by all rights be dealing with it as well. He found that highly amusing.

After a few more months went by Rey's morning sickness relented and her belly began to swell. She was self-conscious about it, particularly in the last four months of her pregnancy.

Benjamin wouldn't allow his wife to think that way about herself. He loved to touch and stroke her round belly, telling her how beautiful she was, and how erotic it was that she carried his child.

After a while Rey began to believe him. It felt wonderful to be so loved, so cherished.

Their daughter was born exactly nine months after they were married. She was a lovely little thing, with hazel eyes, black hair and fair skin. They named her Ella and loved her immensely.


End file.
